


Day 4: Catastrophe

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup déteste les films catastrophe, alors que Jack les adore. Et notre auburn adoré se force pour rester en compagnie de celui qui a volé son coeur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai d'abord pensé m'inspirer d'un film catastrophe, puis je me suis dis que ça devait être l'idée générale qui venait à d'autres en voyant ce thème, alors je suis partie sur l'idée qui a fini par me faire écrire.  
> Et OUI! J'y peux rien, je les trouve trop craquants ces deux loustiques! X3
> 
> Au fait, le film avec des météorites dont je parle au début, c'est en fait un film que j'ai vu en janvier avec ma mère. Je crois que ça s'appelle Pluie de météorites ou Tempête de météorites.

Il détestait ce genre de film, le genre où une tornade force 10 s'abat sur la ville ou qu'un astéroïde se dirige sur la planète et la menace de destruction. Tout avait déjà été fait, revu et re-fait encore et encore, qu'il ne trouvait plus aucun intérêt à ces films. Il y en avait certains qui trouvaient grâce à ses yeux : _Le pic de Dante_ ou _Twister_ étaient des exemples. Mais sûrement parce qu'ils étaient des classiques, et des bons classiques.

Alors, comment se faisait-il qu'il soit là, à regarder ce film nanar à petit budget sur une pluie de météorites touchant une ville dont il n'avait rien à faire ? Il regarda à sa gauche et se rappela.

Son cher Jack, évidemment.

Des mois qu'il craquait pour cet étudiant en art, spécialisé en photographie, et qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Parfois, il avait l'impression que Jack le draguait, et parfois non. Astrid disait qu'il avait raison, Varek disait qu'il se faisait des films. Il ne savait plus s'il devait prendre les invitations de Jack comme des sorties entre potes ou plus.

_Tu regardes de nouveau plus, rigola l'argenté.

_Heu.. si, si... c'est juste que... que j'ai un peu faim.

_Tu veux que je remette du popcorn au micro-onde ?

_Non, je vais le faire.

Il prit le saladier vide des mains de l'autre et s'exila en cuisine. Le deuxième paquet était juste devant la petite four et il l'y mit direct, réfléchissant en le regardant tourner sans faire vraiment attention. Il avait plusieurs fois essayé de se déclarer, échouant à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende que la rumeur comme quoi Jack serait gay était fausse. Il n'osa plus après ça, de peur de se faire rejeter, mais aussi de perdre un ami. Hormis son attraction pour le beau jeune homme, il aimait sa joie de vivre et sa pensée positive. Il avait toujours quelque chose de bon à dire et une petite idée sympa pour lui redonner le sourire lorsqu'il se sentait nul. Hiccup l'adorait vraiment.

_Tu veux vraiment pas regarder ce film en fait.

Il sursauta et se retourna. Il n'avait même pas entendu le micro-onde sonner. Jack lui sourit.

_Astrid m'a soufflé que tu n'aimais pas les films catastrophe, que ça t'emmerdait... alors, qu'est-ce que tu te pousses à revenir à chaque fois que je t'en propose un ?

_Jeuuuuuh... je veux juste... passer du temps avec toi.

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné. L'autre lui sourit et haussa les épaules.

_Si t'aimes les films d'action, j'ai une jolie collection de ces films là.

_... je préfèrerais, oui.

Jack lui décrocha un sourire ravi et se tourna pour retourner dans son salon, à peine deux mètres plus loin. Mais quelque chose en Hiccup cliqua à ce moment, et il agrippa le poignet de Jack, le retenant. L'argenté releva ses yeux azur vers lui.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Je voudrais juste... savoir un truc. Est-ce... non, je voulais juste...

Il souffla un bon coup et regarda l'argenté dans les yeux.

_Il y a deux rumeurs qui circulent sur toi. Une qui dit que tu es gay, l'autre que tu ne l'es pas. Laquelle est vraie ?

Il se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux mais ne détourna pas le regard. Il avait osé lui dire, il n'allait pas se dégonfler, pas maintenant. Jack pencha la tête sur le côté avec un air étonné.

_Et bien... aucune vu que je suis bi.

_Oh...

_Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais tenter un rendez-vous avec moi ?

Il défit la prise d'Hiccup sur son poignet mais entrelaça ensuite leurs doigts en le fixant avec des yeux brillants.

_Parce que si c'est toi, il n'y a pas de problème. C'est quand tu veux.

Hiccup avala bruyamment sa salive en le fixant.Il serra doucement les doigts entre les siens, puis il contourna l'autre jeune homme et le tira jusqu'au salon. Jack comprit tout de suite et le suivit sans discuter.

Il allait aimer leur premier rendez-vous en tant que couple. Aucun doute possible, c'était Hiccup après tout.


End file.
